


Peter doesn't love that cronch

by lavenderbluud



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Broken Bones, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, It's sweet, Minor Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Probably Incorrect Medical Stuff, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, everybody is NICE OKAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderbluud/pseuds/lavenderbluud
Summary: Peter breaks his leg, Tony is a very good dad. ITS CUTE OKAY!!





	Peter doesn't love that cronch

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so the medical stuff in this is probably wrong ive only ever broken my elbow so !! but i rlly hope u like this lemme know what u think!!

The last thing Peter remembers was cheering to himself as he reached the top of the tree. Tony had always encouraged him to use the outdoor training area he had arranged on one of the private balconies of the tower, it was basically a mini park Tony had made for him and he loved it. His favorite thing was the huge shady oak tree that towered over the area, he’d been trying to find the time to reach the top and Tony had insisted he took today off so of course Peter was gonna climb the tree! 

What a dumb bitch move on his part.

The next thing Peter knew was the ground was coming at him fast. He tried to grab onto the branches but his strength snapped them in two and he was falling too fast and didn’t have his web-shooters on and oh god that’s the ground. Peter hit the grass with an awful, disgusting crunch and immediately passed out upon looking at the bone sticking out of his leg.

“Boss, Peter seems to be in extreme distress and requires medical attention immediately.” Friday’s voice rang urgently throughout the meeting room, making Tony’s heart drop.

“Oh my god, I gotta-I gotta go uh Steve could you wrap up here? Bruce get to the med bay please!” Tony said, his voice desperate as he sprinted out of the room as Friday informed him of his kid’s location. 

Meanwhile Peter was just starting to wake up when a blinding white hot pain surged through him, causing him to hiss and tears to fill his eyes. He needed Tony, he needed Mr. Stark, he needed his dad.

“D-dad? Dad?!” Peter cried out, his voice weak. 

Tony rushed to the balcony and frowned at the sight of Peter, crumpled on the grass, arms wrapped around himself as he groaned. Tony winced at the sight of Pete’s bone sticking out of his leg, bent at an odd angle. Tony was broken out of his trance by Peter’s voice calling out.

“Pete! Oh my god, buddy, what happened? We gotta get you to the med bay.” Tony exclaimed as he crouched next to Peter, watching as the boy struggled to fight back his tears. “Oh no, bambino. It’s okay to cry, baby, I know it hurts.” Tony soothed, his gentle voice mixed with all the pain and confusion causing Peter to finally burst into tears.

“It hurts it hurts it HURTS! Dad it hurts so bad! Help it hurts Daddy make it stop please!” Peter sobbed, making Tony’s heart stop a little as Peter referred to him as his father. That’s new. But not unwelcome. Okay, Stark, just roll with it, your kid needs you.

“It’s okay honey, Dad’s here. I’ll make it all better, I promise. C’mon let’s get you to Uncle Bruce, we’ll get you fixed up.” Tony promised, lifting Peter as gently as he could into his arms and running with him to the med bay as Peter’s sobs got louder and more heartbreaking.

“Tony! Oh god Peter, kid, what happened?!” Bruce exclaimed as Tony set Peter on one of the beds, careful not to jostle his leg.

“F-fell.” Peter sniffled, refusing to let go of Tony’s hand as he stood next to the bed.

“Okay, it’s okay kiddo we’ll get you all fixed up alright?” Bruce said gently, his heart squeezing at the sight of Peter so distressed. “Here, lets give you some pain meds, the good stuff.” Bruce smiles kindly as Peter giggled, holding out his arm for the IV. 

“Th-thanks, Uncle B-Bruce.” Peter smiled sweetly, tears still flowing as he gripped Tony’s hand. Bruce grinned in response and moved the X-Ray machine over to the bed.

“Okay lets see what we’re dealing with.” Bruce mumbled, lining up the machine and requesting that Peter didn’t move as he took pictures of the bone. “We’re gonna have to reset the bone and then put a cast around it, I’m gonna give him some more painkillers. We don’t have anything strong enough to put him under, so we’re gonna have to do it while he’s awake.” Bruce frowned in sympathy as Peter winced. Tony put his hand in his kid’s hair, gently running his fingers through in an attempt to comfort his spider-baby.

“N-no please don’t!” Peter cried out as Bruce reached to grab his leg, Tony’s heart clench as he held Peter back. 

“It’s okay, Pete, it’s alright just let Bruce work. I know, I know it hurts, he’s gonna make it better. Shhh.” Tony hushed, moving his hand to rub the crying boy’s back as Bruce twisted his leg to get a better angle.

“AH! D-DAD!” Peter screamed, latching onto Tony completely, burying his face in his shirt and sobbing, Tony wrapping his arms and trying to steady his kid as he held back his own tears at the sound of Peter’s sobs. 

“I’m so so sorry, Peter.” Bruce whispered as he jostled the leg again, causing Peter to scream into Tony’s shirt, the man sniffling as he shushed his kid. “Okay, Pete, we’re going to have to reset the bone now. Just-just focus on your dad, okay? Tony, hold him still please, it’ll be okay. Just look at your dad.” The mutant encouraged Peter gently. 

Neither Tony nor Peter commented on Bruce automatically referring to Tony as his dad, as they were too distracted with the task at hand. 

Peter pulling his face out of Tony’s shirt just enough to meet his eyes. The tears and the fear and pain shining in his bright brown eyes was breaking the engineer’s heart, he smiled at his son, reaching his hand up to brush away his tears as Bruce began counting. “One, two-“

Crack!

“AAAAAA, S-SHIT! OW OW O-OWW!” Peter screamed, breaking off into sobs, gripping Tony’s shirt so hard it ripped. Bruce got to work quickly on grabbing the supplies to wrap the leg. 

“It’s okay. It’s over now, it’s alright. You did so so so good, Petey-pie. Such a good boy, you’re so strong. You’re so damn brave, kid. You did great.” Tony soothed, kissing the top of Peter’s head as he wailed, shaking his head and insisting ‘it hurts, daddy’. Tony quickly wiping away his own tears as he gently rocked them side to side. 

“Hey, tough guy, what color do you want for your cast?” Bruce asked, keeping his voice steady and gentle as he addressed the crying boy. It physically hurt Bruce to see such a good kid in such a state. 

“R-red p-p-please. I’m-I’m sorry for y-yelling, Dad, and for s-swearing. And I’m s-s-sorry for being difficult, Uncle B-Bruce.” Peter hiccuped, breaking both Tony and Bruce’s heart.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, kiddie, I’m so so proud of you.” Tony insisted, moving to rub Peter’s back again as Bruce began to wrap his leg.

“Oh, Peter, you’re one of the best patients I’ve ever had. You cannot imagine how hard it is to give Clint Barton a shot, and don’t get me started on Sam Wilson. After his fit I had to replace half my equipment!” Bruce said playfully, thanking the gods when Peter let out a little giggle. Tony mouthing ‘thank you’ at Bruce as he finished up the cast. “Alright, Spidey, look at that. Ta-da!” Bruce exclaimed, Tony helping Peter sit up so he could see the bright red cast wrapped around his right leg. 

“That’s pretty badass, kiddo. You’re gonna have all the guys and girls at school offering to carry your books.” The billionaire winked at Peter, smiling when Peter grinned and wiped his eyes.

“Th-thank you, Uncle Bruce, Doctor B-Banner, sir.” The spiderling smiled sweetly at the doctor. 

“You’re very welcome, Pete, may I sign it?” Bruce offered, smiling when Peter’s eyes widened and he nodded enthusiastically. Bruce quickly pulled out a sharpie and scrawled his name on the red fabric. “We’re gonna have you check in regularly, make sure not to get it wet, due to your advanced healing you should get this off in 3 weeks. I’ll give you some pain meds and crutches, I recommend you keep it elevated when you’re sleeping, I imagine your dad will have no problem helping you with all of this. You did amazing, Peter.” Bruce smiled, ruffling the kid’s hair as he walked past him. 

“Should we move him to a recovery room?” Tony asked as Bruce cleaned up some of the supplies. Tony’s hand moved back up to run through Peter’s hair, Peter didn’t mind in the slightest. 

“Yes, yes, just wheel him right through here, let’s give him the room with the big TV. He deserves it for being such a great patient.” Bruce gestured to a large pair of automated glass doors, Tony began pushing Peter’s bed, careful not to jostle him too much. They wheeled the bed into a large white room, with a few couches, a large flatscreen TV, and a window with a beautiful view of New York. 

“Here, lets get an IV set up, and I’ll give him a fresh dose of some painkillers that should help him relax a little more. Tony, can you grab him some pillows and blankets? Anything else he needs to be comfortable? He's probably going to want to rest.” Bruce asked, waiting for Tony to give him a thumbs up before rushing back to the medical area. 

“What do you want me to grab, bambino?” Tony asked kindly, Peter twisting his hands in the bedsheets before timidly asking for his Iron-Man blanket, some pillows, and the stuffed dog his Uncle Ben gave him. Tony quickly rushed to grab the items from Peter’s room while Bruce hooked him up to the IV. 

Once Peter was settled and comfortable, Bruce and Tony suggested that he tried to get some sleep and that they’d let the school, his aunt, and the avengers know what had happened. Tony put on Brooklyn Nine Nine before kissing Peter’s forehead and tucking him in. 

“I’ll be here when you wake up. You did so so good today, baby. I’m so proud of you. I love you, sleep well.” Tony told Peter as he pulled the blanket up to Peter’s chin. 

“I love you too, Dad.” Peter smiled back at him, before rolling over and drifting off. Tony wondered in the back of his mind if Peter would stop calling him dad after the pain/pain meds wore off. God he hoped not.

Peter woke up 4 hours later at around 5 to find a large handful of the Avengers, sat around his bed, laughing at the TV. Natasha, Clint, Sam, Steve, and Bucky sat on the couch to his right. Tony sat in a chair on his left. Thor, Wanda, Bruce, and Rhodey shared the couch on the far left of the room. 

They were all here to see him?!

“He’s awake!” His Uncle Bucky cheered, everybody else’s head snapping to attention and moving to look at him. 

Peter curled into himself at the feeling of all the eyes on him. He was immediately greeted with a wave of questions ‘we were so worried!’ and ‘how are you feeling now? do you need anything? do you want me to get you something?’ Peter felt an overwhelming flood of love and concern, despite the amount of pain he was in Peter was very very happy. 

“I’m okay, my leg kind of hurts though.” Peter smiled, then wrinkled his nose as he tried to sit up, earning a few chuckles as Tony helped him. “You guys all came to see me?” Peter asked, disbelief and happiness evident in his voice. 

“I’d never pass up an opportunity to see my nephew!” Bucky insisted with a grin, making Peter blush.

“I was so troubled when I got word of your injury, Young One! You are feeling well now, yes?” Uncle Thor boomed, leaning forward with concern but smiling happily when Peter insisted he felt better. 

“You’re a hell of a trooper, Queens. I’m proud of you.” Uncle Steve clapped a gentle hand on Peter’s shoulder with a smile. 

“Oh my god, Captain America is proud of me. Please tell me somebody got that on video!” Peter exclaimed joyfully, making everybody smile. 

They continued talking for about 20 minutes about how the meeting went (and Peter apologizing for interrupting), Peter marveled at all the signatures on his leg and asked when he could return to school. Eventually Friday notified them that Peter’s Aunt May had arrived and everybody agreed to give her, Tony, and Peter some space, with the promise of coming back later. 

“PETER! Oh my god, baby! I was so worried! Are you alright?!” May rushed into the room, Peter stretching his arms out for a hug, May pulling him and holding him tight. She pulled back and cupped his face with her hands, scanning him over for injuries.

“I’m okay, May! Just a broken leg! Uncle Bruce fixed me up, I swear I’m alright! Doesn’t even hurt anymore!” Peter insisted, attempting to calm May’s nerves.

“He did great, May, really. I’m so sorry I let that happen to him, I should’ve been watching him.” Tony sighed, May finally looking away from Peter to frown at the billionaire.

“Its not your fault, Tony, you could watch him 24/7 and he would still find a way into trouble.” May assured Tony, patting his shoulder as Peter let out an offended squawk. “Thanks for helping him.” She smiled at the man before turning to kiss her nephew’s forehead.

“Anything for Peter.” Tony smiled back, rubbing Peter’s back as he began to relax back into the bed. “Get some more rest, prezioso. May will let your friends know what happened and I’ll get started on dinner, okay?” Tony cooed as Peter leaned into his touch and mumbled a sleepy ‘I love you guys’ at Tony and May. 

Peter woke up 2 hours later, still a little loopy, he glanced around the recovery room and was surprised to see most of the team members were back. 

"Hey, kiddo, just in time! Dinner is almsot ready, are you hungry? How are you feeling? Are you in any pain? Do you want me to get Bruce? Maybe some water?" Tony offered, some of the others chuckling at his over-protectiveness. 

“I feel okay, just a little sore. Could I maybe have some water, please?” Peter asked gently, everybody practically melting at how sweet he was.

“IM ON IT!” Shouted his Uncle Clint, jumping up from the sofa and running to the kitchen. 

"So, buddy, your aunt and I told your friends what happened.." Tony trailed off, looking a Peter with a smile. Peter tilted his head in confusion. Suddenly, there were then 3 sharp knocks on the door to his room, almost as if on cue.

"What's going on?" Peter raised an eyebrow suspicously at his father. Tony simply grinned and walked over to the door, pulling it open to reveal the entire decathlon team standing in the doorway with big smiles.

"Hey, loser!" MJ grinned as she stepped inside.

"Hi, Pete! How are you doing?" Ned bounced in behind her. The rest of the group followed quickly, their faces frozen with shock at the sight of all the heroes around the room.

"I'm good, Ned! What're you guys doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you! It's really cool that you came-I just-I'm just wondering!" Peter exclaimed nervously, making his friends laugh.

"We came to see you, doofus! Your aunt said you broke your leg." Betty smiled gently, glancing worriedly at the red cast on his leg. Peter nodded with a grimace, scooting up slightly and glancing over at Tony.

"Okay, Petey-pie, I am gonna finish dinner and let you talk to your buddies. Guys?" Tony motioned for the remaining team members to exit. The heroes all sighed and pulled themselves off the couches, giving a final wave to Peter and following Tony outside.

“DUDE! THE AVENGERS WERE IN HERE! WITH US! HOLY SHIT!” Ned exclaimed, MJ rolling her eyes but smiling nonetheless. 

“So how’d you break it, dude?” Flash chimed in with a wave to the cast. “Oooh wait, can I sign it?” He smiled hopefully, Peter nodded quickly and MJ handed him a marker.

“I was uh climbing a tree, actually. Out on the private balcony and I’m a clumsy bitch and fell!” Peter laughed, the other teens chuckling as they passed the sharpie around, each signing his cast.

“Falling out of a tree, that’s a classic!” Abe grinned as he drew a star on Peter’s leg. 

“Oh yeah we brought you stuff!” Betty squealed, turning to snatch a plastic bag out of Flash’s hands. She pulled out a small stuffed Iron-Man plushie with a big smile and handed it to Peter excitedly. 

“Flash picked that out.” MJ pointed out, Peter grinned thankfully at Flash, who glared at MJ.

“Thanks, man!” Peter chirped happily, setting the toy next to him carefully. 

The group continued chatting, Peter laughing at their expressions when Clint brought him his water, until eventually Tony informed them that dinner was ready. Peter thanked them all for coming over and they told him to get well soon, saying that they couldn’t wait until he could come to school again.

“Cmon, bambi, I’ll help you to the kitchen.” Tony smiled, handing him his crutches. Tony helped support his kid as they slowly and carefully made their way to the kitchen, where the rest of the team was waiting with dinner. Tony helped him sit down and made him a plate with a huge pile of homemade spaghetti, Peter smiled up at him thankfully.

"Thanks, Dad!" Peter chirped has he began to eat, some of the other team members froze and turned to stare at the two.

"What're you idiots looking at?" Tony laughed at the team's faces.

"He-the-the kid called you dad." Steve coughed awkwardly, Peter looking up in surprise and flushing red.

"Yeah? That's what kids normally call their parents, right?" Tony shrugged, sitting down next to Peter and patting his shoulder. He shot a look at the others, who quickly understood what was going on and dropped it.

"Pete? You want some garlic bread, bub?" Steve offered him the plate with an apologetic smile, Peter grinned and thanked him sweetly.

The team chatted happily as they enjoyed their food, Peter glanced around and smiled before looking at Tony.

"You uh, you don't think it's weird when I call you dad, do you?" He asked softly, so the others couldn't hear.

"Why would I? You're my boy and I love you. You're my son." Tony replied gently, brushing Peter's hair off his forehead. Peter smiled up at him with wide eyes. Tony licked his thumb and began wiping sauce off of Peter's chin.

"No! Dad! Stop it!" Peter giggled, playfully pushing his dad's hands away.

Tony smiled happily at his kid, love warming his chest.


End file.
